Chains
by 246Nakuro
Summary: It's inside. This is a Sesshomaru Kagome Pairing. No flames plz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chains**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: When Sesshomaru goes to the place that's calling him, he's surprised to find a human. Before he can walk away a chain wraps around his neck. Now he has to follow Kagome around until he learns to protect her on his own. What he hates is the fact he has no choice. **_

_**Chapter 1: The Call**_

Kagome was bustling down the hall way trying to get to class, and to avoid a certain "Ice King", as he was known though out the school. In her hurry she bumped into someone and dropped her books and paper. Sighing she went to pick them up, when another hand handed her one of her books.

"Thanks…" Kagome felt her lungs deflate as she looked up to thank the person that was helping her to pick up her books and paper, only to find… the "Ice King!" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kagome bowed each time she said she was sorry.

Sesshomaru handed her the last of her books, and turned and walked off, without saying a thing. Walking out to his car after dropping Inuyasha off, Sesshomaru was ran into by a young teenage girl. After helping with her books he went to his class, he sat in the room and coldly stared at the teacher.

"So who wants to tell us the answer to this equation? Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru glared at his teacher which immediately looked away.

Kagome sighed as she entered her priestess class. Her teacher Kyede smiled at her as she sat in her chair. Everyone in her class had been able to open a portal to get their protector. Everyone that was except her. She was the laughing stock. Kyede called Kagome up and the class immediately started laughing as she tried to open the portal.

Opening a portal was not only her midterm, but she had failed this class three times because she couldn't open one. Kagome tried to cancel the noise, she always could but could never open the portal. Suddenly there was bright light as a Portal half the size of the room opened. Many demons tried to get though, but where flung back.

One moment Sesshomaru was staring at the wall, the next he was on his feet and following the sound of his name. The teacher said nothing as Sesshomaru walked out of the class. Slowly, well as slow as his demon speed would allow, he followed the sound until he reached a room.

Sesshomaru burst open the door, not bothering to look at the number on the door, and the entire class jumped. The protector's stood in front of their protectie, ready to fight. Annoyed Sesshomaru turned to leave the room when all of a sudden the portal closed and Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru practically howled in aggravation, feeling the metal color form around his neck. Growling he turned to face Kagome and lunged at her. Everyone screamed as they crashed though the wall and into the yard of the school. All classes were stopped as every class looked out the window at the fighting demon and human.

Inuyasha started laughing when he saw the demon was Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru'll beat her to a pulp." He sat back down to his drawing of him beating Sesshomaru, while everyone else watched.

Sesshomaru lunged at Kagome again, only this time she was ready. She was unable to cast spells with others watching her and there was no need for it, but now she was going to die if she didn't and her priestess side kicked in. Sesshomaru ran straight into a priestess barrier, he was flung a few feet back and transformed into his demon form.

Sesshomaru would not lose to this women, he refused to be brought to his knees by someone so weak. He charged again, only this time Kagome cast a barrier around her entire body, Sesshomaru ran into and tried to claw it apart. After two swings of his paw, he was thrown again.

Growling, he charged again. And again, and again, and again. Each time he was thrown away from her. Sesshomaru noticed that she was tiring, but he was too. He was panting and had to take more time to recoup before he charged again. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer, he had to find a weak spot. She had to have one.

Charging again, he was thrown again, only this time when he landed he tried to move. His body wouldn't listen to him, he demanded one of his legs move, but it wouldn't. He had no energy, and was forced to transform back into his original form.

As his eyes felt droopy, his pride shattered, he looked at Kagome, who fell to her knees then to the ground. Sesshomaru awoke to an annoying beeping, looking over at the sound he saw Kagome in a bed with an I.V. and a heart monitor. Suddenly before Sesshomaru could move towards Kagome, Kyede came in and glared at him.

"If it had been me I would've gone all out on you." Kyede told Sesshomaru sternly. "You're lucky this girl is as selfless as she is."

"Selfless." Sesshomaru was curious but said it like he knew all along.

"She held back. Refused to use her full power so that you for sure would be safe and healthy."

With that Kyede checked her vitals then left the room, a camera in the room. Sesshomaru got out of the bed and watched the camera's angle. Growling as it was pointed right at Kagome, he walked towards Kagome. He looked her over, she was lying flat on her back, in the most vulnerable position ever, and he couldn't hurt her.

He couldn't even raise a claw against her because of the stupid camera. Growling again he went and sat on his bed, begging the annoying beeping to stop. Suddenly he heard a groan, and the covers on the bed next to shuffle. Sesshomaru could still feel the chain on his neck. He would have to attack Kagome more like a cat.

Stealthy and silent. Once he got past the camera. Kyede came in and talked with Kagome, but Sesshomaru canceled out all noise. He was planning on how to kill Kagome. That was until:

"He wasn't hurt was he?" Sesshomaru looked back towards Kagome discreetly.

Kyede looked away from Kagome then back at her. "No. You did a very good job of protecting your protector."

Kagome gave an auto able relieved sigh. "Good. I didn't want him to get hurt in that battle."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened by the slimmest of margins, then he turned to face Kagome, who jumped then looked straight into his golden eyes. When he said nothing Kagome seemed to get the message.

"Kyede?" She turned to face her. "Can Sesshomaru and I go now?"

Kyede nodded and Kagome and Sesshomaru started walking to their new dorm. As they walked Kagome opened her mouth a few times, but closed it shortly after. They continued the walk in silence and upon reaching the dorm, Kagome looked around, careful not to pull on the chain.

Carefully she walked into the bathroom an promptly slipped on a bar of soap landing hand on the hardwood floor. Sesshomaru waited for the whining he was sure he would hear, when all of a sudden laughing came from the bathroom.

Confused and bewildered, he made his way towards the bathroom and looked down at Kagome. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes laughing.

"I'm alright honest." Kagome laughed again, then tried to get up. "All I've done is… WHOOP" Tripping on the same bar of soap as before, Kagome cart wheeled in the air before she landed flat on her back laughing again. "Just bruised my pride is all." Then she started laughing again.

The side of Sesshomaru's mouth lifted up at how klutzy this Kagome could be. The very human that could beat him into submission, was beaten into submission herself by a bar of soap. He walked into the bathroom to pick up the bar of soap, unaware Kagome was trying to get up as well. As Kagome fell she took Sesshomaru down with her, both landed in compromising positions, that if someone had entered the room, they would've thought that they were doing (Cough) Sex (Cough).

"S…s…s…s… Sorry Sesshomaru!" Kagome quickly got up and out of the bathroom.

Sesshomaru couldn't move, he was telling his body to move but his brain told him to stay put. What was it with this girl? Something about her had made him submit, not once but four times. Three for each soap fall, and one in the fight. This was some protectie he had found.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Learning About Each Other**_

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes into staring golden eyes. "Gah!" Kagome nearly jumped ten feet in the air. "What are you a stalker? Give me a heart attack why don't you?" Kagome grumbled then got out of bed unaware that Sesshomaru was laughing inside.

She had been murmuring things in her sleep, it sounded like spells and he had gotten closer to hear the words when she had awoken and jumped at meeting his eyes. She walked towards the bathroom, and he looked out the window a small smile on his face.

"3,2,1" Sesshomaru thought and he got his reward WHOA!

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled out the closed bathroom door. "Did you put the soap on the floor again?"

"What if I did?" Sesshomaru replied not only with a cold face but a cold voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Oh. Ok. It's on now." Kagome called back and to his surprise started her shower.

Coming out of the shower, she told Sesshomaru that she wasn't done in there and grabbing something out of her bag, she went back into the bathroom. Grabbing Sesshomaru's conditioner, she poured the bottle of temporary red hair die into it. Mixing it up, she put it back in the shower in the same place.

Telling Sesshomaru that she was done in the shower and offering him to take a shower, he went into the shower stripped down and went to work washing and shampooing his hair. After washing the shampoo out, he took some conditioner and put it in his hair as well. He dried his hair with a towel and looked in the mirror.

His eyes become cold lasers as he walked out towards Kagome with his now bright red hair. Kagome started laughing but hearing Sesshomaru's feral snarl, she turned and ran out of the dorm. Sesshomaru used his demon speed to catch her, but she used him as a spring board, and continued running.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into class that day, Kagome was grinning like she had been to the moon, Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to sink his fangs, or claws, or both into her. Kagome sat down and waited for class to start, and after that was over she left with Sesshomaru trailing behind.

She had never seen him so mad, and it gave her a shiver up her spine. She looked at him, but he continued to look forward. Kagome sighed and before she could say anything was knocked over.

"Oof. Sota? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked with a smile until all of a sudden Sesshomaru was holding Sota in the air and glaring at him. "Sesshomaru! No stop! Put him down! He's my little brother!" Sesshomaru gently set Sota down and he ran to hide next to Kagome. "Sota. How about I join you and mom for dinner and you can tell me why you came here ok?"

"OK!" Sota turned and ran off, Kagome stood up straight and just as Sesshomaru was going to say something Kagome turned on him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled in his face, she was so angry in fact, that Sesshomaru was frightened by her ability to seemingly grow a thousand times over her real size, his body forced him to back up. "IF YOU EVER TRY TO HARM MY BROTHER AGAIN, I SWEAR YOUR HAIR WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS WITH ME! I CAN AND WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL IF YOU HURT HIM IN ANYWAY! YOU HEAR ME? DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN! EVER!"

Sesshomaru simply nodded yes, and followed Kagome as far away as the chain would allow, as she stomped her way back to the dorm. Sesshomaru had never been frightened before, this time he had been. There was something about this girl, something… unusual.

As they entered the house and Kagome's mom saw the metal collar on Sesshomaru she didn't ask anything. Smiling at Sesshomaru she motioned to the table then Sota sat next to Kagome. They started talking when all of a sudden Kagome jumped out of her chair and screamed in surprise.

"Daaaaaaaaaad." Kagome grumbled. "What did you do that for?"

"I thought you told me you would let us know when you were going to date again." Kagome's dad raised an eye brow.

"Huh? Oh no he's not!" Kagome's dad covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "I mean we're not!" Kagome's dad started laughing hysterically. "This is all some huge misunderstanding! Stop laughing!"

This got her dad to laugh more at her, Kagome stood to the table and ran towards her old room, the chain pulled Sesshomaru with her. Sesshomaru stared as Kagome turned grabbed a pillow and beat it up with punches, the pillow looked like a punching bag getting punched so much, she then cried in it.

Sesshomaru was going to gently grab her shoulder and make her look at him when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the door, then turned his back on Kagome. He would not be caught showing compassion to a human. Suddenly there was a crash and the house Kagome stared out the window and a huge black spider demon.

"FATHER!" Kagome ran out the hole in the wall and growled upon seeing who the demon was. "Naraku… I should've known."

"Kagome." Naraku said sulkily. "Change your mind yet?"

"You know damn well the answer to that question."

"Ah Kagome you know you're the only one for me." With that said Naraku walked his way over to her and ran his cold hand down her cheek.

"Get your filthy paws off me!" Kagome screamed in his face slapping his hand away.

Naraku pretended to look hurt. "Awe my Kagome you wound me."

"Oh go cry in a bag of cobwebs. FYI I'm NOT your WOMEN. Get the though your thick skull you man whore!"

"You will regret that." Naraku charged at Kagome, suddenly Sesshomaru's body was moving without his okay, and Naraku landed on the ground far from Kagome, Sesshomaru in his demon form standing in front of Kagome. "S... Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was confused but happy then after grabbing her dad and bringing him somewhere safe, she grabbed her bow and arrows and steadied an arrow, then fired. Sesshomaru blocked the tentacle then reeled back when the Miasma started to pour out, but he jumped out of the smoke, before it could do any harm.

Suddenly Sesshomaru looked off to the right hearing footsteps. His eyebrow temped to raise, but he refused to let it. Two other humans where running towards them from a very expensive Porsche. Kagome followed Sesshomaru's gaze and was sure glad she did.

"Miroku! Sango! Right on time!" Kagome called her best friend, and her perverted husband.

"We didn't miss anything did we?" Miroku chimed in grabbing sacred sutras.

"CAREFUL!" Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome confused, Sesshomaru continued to fight Naraku. "Don't hurt the white dog demon!"

"Why?" Miroku asked his friend, Kagome sighed and raised her right hand to them showing the chain of protection. "Oh he's your protector. Got it I won't hit him."

Miroku threw the papers at Naraku and as Naraku was crying out in pain Kagome continued her job of firing arrows. Suddenly one of Naraku's tentacles' came towards her, she dodged the brunt of it, but silently cried in pain as it cut deep into the left leg.

Standing up she refused to back down, she knew she should purify and heal the wound, but Sesshomaru needed her. If she took the time to purify and heal the wounds, then who knows what would happen to her protector. Standing as best as she could she continued to fire her priestess arrows.

Naraku battered and bruised curse then ran off. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then motioned towards the house. Sesshomaru and the others entered the house. The chain was long enough for privacy, but could shorten had Kagome wanted Sesshomaru closer or they were walking.

As Sesshomaru went to eat, Kagome grabbed her food and went to eat in her room. This was rather unusual, but the family said nothing, as she did just have a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: I… This can't be happening.**_

Sesshomaru walked into the room and having to block the bright light with his hand, he watched as best as he could. He was shocked, Priestess were very careful to be discreet when they were purifying themselves, yet here she was not caring that he was there.

He knew that she knew he was there after all the room door squeaked when you opened it, and it was a loud squeak. He stared uncontrollably as she finished her purifying, then lay on the bed exhausted. Now was the perfect time to strike, she was weak and vulnerable.

Yet, again, he couldn't. His anger rose deep within him in a way he had never felt before. He walked out of the room, the chain elongated the entire way there. He transformed into his demon form as the sun set and started practicing his attacks, he had to protect her. Everything in his body was screaming to protect her.

He did this all night and was planning on doing it all morning as well. He was so focused, and Kagome had hidden her scent so well, that he didn't even know anyone else was there until he was pushed over. Landing roughly on his left side he looked at who had pushed him and his eyes widened.

"When you stand like you were, your center of gravity is precariously high." Kagome told Sesshomaru in a kind voice her left leg to the knee wrapped in a bandage. "You need to stand like this." Kagome demonstrated the move by standing tall with her legs apart a foot away from the center of her body. "This way people and demons alike will have a hard time moving you if you want to stay put."

Sesshomaru stood up and stood the way she was causing Kagome to laugh. Sesshomaru went back to standing like normal and was surprised when Kagome didn't hesitate to grab his huge paw, and place a tad further than where he would like to stand, then grabbed his other paws and did the same.

Sesshomaru felt his heart beat ten times faster every time Kagome touched him. It was like he was on adrenaline whenever she was around. Watching as Kagome went back inside being careful of her leg, Sesshomaru changed into his human form and followed her, as she grabbed her stuff and headed off towards her dorm.

School was tomorrow, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind that everyone would see him the powerful Ice King around a human. Chained to a human. Which only proved being around this priestess was lowing his IQ points. What was more amazing was that he didn't mind if hanging out with Kagome lowered his IQ points.

He liked her. He didn't know why, but he liked her a lot. No! No he didn't. He wouldn't allow himself to like this girl, she was just a human who smelled really good. His heart became cold again, he had been hurt many times before. He couldn't take it.

FLASHBACK

A younger Sesshomaru walked up to his mother where a man lay dead and covered in blood. This should've scared him but it didn't his mother was always like this. Killing people for no reason. He didn't kill unless there was a very good and justifiable reason. As Sesshomaru got closer to the man his eyes widened, and he resisted the urge to gasp.

It was his best friend in the world. The man was Jarrom, his surrogate father when his dad left for war, or a meeting, or something else. He was very close to Jerrom, just like he was his birth father. Even after Inuyasha was born. He wanted to cry to ball his eyes out, but he had to keep his cool in order to ask.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru felt his heart breaking "What have you done?"

"Simple my son." She replied coldly. "Clearly you disserve that place within the castle, now your father will have to let you."

"I CAN'T TAKE THE PLACE AS THE PERSON OF WAR! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"Sesshomaru." Her voice was cold and told him to shut up before she made him, only this time it did no good.

"HOW CAN YOU EXSPECT ME TO TAKE HIS PLACE IN COLD BLOOD HUH?"

"Sesshomaru!" His mother stood and slapped him hard on his right cheek, then slapped him on his left cheek.

Digging her two claws into him on each side forming the magenta stripes. Sesshomaru turned and ran into his room crying. He sat there for what seemed like forever, crying his eyes out. His eyes shot open as he felt a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. The tears hurt his wounds, but he didn't care, he turned and sobbed on his dad's chest.

Inutashio just gently rubbed his back, knowing that if Sesshomaru wanted to talk he would. Inutashio wasn't stupid however, he had seen the cuts when Sesshomaru had turned to cry on him, and he was going to see to Yakera when he was sure Sesshomaru could stand on his own two legs again.

Sesshomaru finally stopped crying, and Inutashio told him that he had to take care of something, but that he'd be back. Sesshomaru followed at a distance that his dad wouldn't be able to smell or hear him. Inutashio walked right up to Yakura and yelled at her. Sesshomaru couldn't hear what was being said but he knew it wasn't good.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly to clear his mind of the flashback he had unknowingly taken. He looked toward Kagome and she seemed to not only be worried sick about him, but on the verge of crying.

"Do not worry your self about me human." Sesshomaru had gone back into his cold state, and Kagome didn't try to bring him out again.

Opening the door and allowing Sesshomaru to walk in, she went over to the dresser and pulled out a picture Sesshomaru hadn't known was in there. She sat on the bed and sighed. She knew it wasn't her fault yet she always felt awful looking at how happy they were.

Kagome fell asleep holding the picture close to her heart. Sesshomaru stood and making as little noise as he could walked over to Kagome and attempted to grab the picture without waking her. To his surprise it was extremely easy, he took a look at the picture and did a double take.

There stood Inuyasha a weird funny smile on his face with his arms around Kagome and another girl that looked a lot like Kagome, but in his opinion was a lot uglier. Sesshomaru remembered being there when the picture was taken. Kagome had been in love with Inuyasha and he her, then something happened and they had a falling out.

"Sad huh?" Kagome voice had startled him, but he refused to show it. "I've kept it all these years. Like maybe one day I could look at it and it'd be… easier to breathe or something." Sesshomaru turned to look at her his gold eyes held the emotion wonder, Kagome noticed but said nothing to bring attention to it. "I…" Kagome gave a small laugh then talked though it. "I remember. How you said if we got you in the picture, you'd kill us."

Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling, and smiled a little. "Yeah. And Inuyasha threatened to put me in it anyway."

"Yeah I remember that!" Kagome laughed for real, for the first time in a long time she laughed a real laugh, not a fake one. "The camera man was so confused he wasn't sure how to act."

"Yeah. You tried to calm him down and tell him that Inuyasha and I fighting was normal and not to worry about it."

Kagome laughed again. "Yeah, and the guy was so freaked out he almost didn't take the picture."

"Yeah. Then for the pictures sake I sat elsewhere where it was taken."

"I've never willingly relived this moment."

"Why not? It sounds like something you would relive over and over again."

"Yeah. The place was my favorite park, with my favorite stable right next to it. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

"So why is this the first time you've relived it?"

Kagome face fell and the eyes that had been looking into his looked at the carpeted floor of the dorm. "Because… it also happens to be one of the saddest days of my life."

"Why?"

"Inuyasha was Kikyo, my sister, he was her protector. He loved me but as time went on, he developed feelings for my sister. That day when he asked to talk to me alone. He told me he loved Kikyo, not me. It broke my heart, but I was happy for him."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: I Will Never Abandon You.**_

Sesshomaru felt sorry for her, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Kagome went and broke down into tears and even though it went against every rule in his book, he pulled her into a hug. Kagome hugged him back loving the feel of his strong arms around her, and his soft but hard chest on her cheek.

When Kagome pulled back she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a small embarrassed laugh. "Look at me. I'm a mess. Maybe sis was right."

"What was your sister right about?" Sesshomaru asked genuine concern laced in his voice.

"That she's stronger than I am. She never cries in front of anyone."

"She's stronger than you?" Sesshomaru sounded disgusted by this revelation.

""Mmhm. She got her protector two days after learning how to do it. Me it's taken me three years, and I only then got my protector."

"I'm not sure what to think." Sesshomaru grumbled. "Whether it is my half whit half brother who is the idiot or your sister Kikyo."

"Huh?" Now Kagome was beyond confused, she was bewildered.

"Your sister claims that your weaker than she is but her protector is a half demon. You not only get a full demon to be your protector but he also happens to be the heir to WEST company. And she's calling you weak?"

Kagome started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, and Sesshomaru felt proud, and happy to make her laugh. He loved her laugh, her scent. Everything about her. Kagome sighed and looked at the clock gasping she practically raced to her dresser to get dressed.

Sesshomaru looked at the clock the same cold emotion. So they were going to be a little late to school, what was the big deal? Kagome zipped out of the room so fast Sesshomaru had to use his demon speed to keep up with her. When they reached the school Kagome sighed.

"Yes." Kagome gasped out. "We made it with a minute to spare."

As Sesshomaru and Kagome sat next to each other in class, Sesshomaru found that he was lucky. Kagome was good at understanding and answering questions in school. Kagome and Sesshomaru made their way out to the courtyard for lunch sitting under a shady tree.

He found this nice, but was confused as to whether or not she was doing it for him, or because it was what she wanted. When he saw Sango and Miroku coming over he thought he had his answer until they said they'd see her after school and walk home together, then left them alone again.

Kagome had amazed him yet again, and when he smelled his brother he instinctually growled. Kagome looked up and saw Kikyo standing in front of her, her face held a sorry emotion, but Kagome wasn't buying it for a second.

"Kagome. I'm sorry." Kikyo started, for anyone who didn't know her as well as Kagome did, they would've thought she really was sorry. "I didn't know Naraku would be there! I was just having a great time and…"

"Oh I'm sure you and Inuyasha were having a wonderful time in bed together." Kagome told Kikyo pretend happiness, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Kagome if I had known Naraku was there I would've…"

"What you would've stopped having steamy hot sex with the half demon of your dreams, Inuyasha, to come rushing to my aid. I highly doubt that Kikyo. Now do me a favor and leave so I can finish my lunch."

Kikyo humped and stomped off shortly followed by Inuyasha. Kagome went back to eating, glaring at the banana she was eating. Swallowing she grumbled something to herself.

"Man! And the day started so nice. And now I'm mad!" Kagome took another bite of the banana and chewed violently.

"I can tell by your violent Banana chewing." Sesshomaru piped up.

Kagome tried to stay angry but smiled, then laughed after swallowing. "You are secretly funny."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm stern and serious all the time."

Kagome started laughing again, and then felt a tingle on her wrist and looked down at the cuff around her wrist. It hurt a little, she didn't know why but it was like it was cutting into her. After school Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, And Miroku headed home. Kagome telling Sango about what Kikyo had said.

"I wish that bitch would just mind her own business." Sango practically yelled.

"She had no right to say that to you Kagome!" Miroku piped in.

Suddenly Sesshomaru sniffed the air and growled. Kagome instantly stopped talking with her friends and ran to his side. In a week's time she had gone from being scared to be anywhere around him to willing to die to help him. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of a nearby tree.

"Your nose is as sharp as ever I see Sesshomaru. I had only just hid." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood up tall and in front of Kagome saying nothing. Kagome started to wonder if she would in fact have to shoot her friend, and her sister's protector. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, who was standing just off to the side of Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure your sister will love to hear that you hang out with people who think she's a bitch." Inuyasha told Kagome leaning against a tree then he turned.

"NO! Inuyasha…" Inuyasha ran off and Kagome looked at the ground. "Wait." She whispered.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome, she seemed to be thinking, but it wasn't something she wanted to be thinking about. He would do his best to help her once they reached the dorms. Kagome waved goodbye to Sango and Miroku, and upon entering the dorm sat in her bed and started muttering something, Sesshomaru looked at her confused but figured he'd let her finish her homework first.

'Assuming Kikyo tells Naraku today we have…' Kagome thought then started writing some things in her notebook, Sesshomaru sat and looked out the window. 'Three days. Three days? WE HAVE ONLY THREE DAYS TO PREPARE FOR THE BIGGEST BATTLE OF ALL TIME!' "Ugh. How will we survive?"

"What do you mean "How will we survive?"" Sesshomaru asked Kagome sitting down next to her.

"Eh?" Kagome had the anime sweat drop appear. "Uh… how much of that did you hear?"

"Just the how will we survive part."

Kagome visibly relaxed. "Oh. Good."

"Well?"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Don't worry about it Sesshomaru!"

Kagome fanned the air in front of her like she was brushing the problem away. Sesshomaru wasn't buying it, she could tell, the whole world could tell. Kagome sighed then gave a sheepish look.

"Ok here's the thing…" Suddenly Kagome cried out in pain and clutched her wrist where the shackle was.

Suddenly she fell out of the bed and Sesshomaru caught her quickly. Staring at her sleeping face he tried to get the thought of her and him… he shook his head to clear in and took her to Kyede. Kyede raised her eyebrow at Sesshomaru's unbelievable story.

Kyede took Kagome into her house and was surprised to find that Sesshomaru had told the truth not a single injury on her. Kyede told Sesshomaru to calm down and that Kagome would be fine. Kyede allowed Sesshomaru into the room and left. She could see that the "Chain of Destiny" That held them together was also disappearing. There was only one reason the chain of destiny would be disappearing, the protector, or protectie, or both, were falling for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Another Friend.**_

KAGOME'S DREAM

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes, she stared at the pure white room. "W…Where? Where am I?"

"Do not be startled Kagome Higurashi." A famine, and kind voice Kagome had never heard before spoke. "I am here because of a promise."

"Promise?" Kagome whispered to herself. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Suddenly Kagome saw a large shadow, and backed up. It was huge and the aura it gave off made her wanna go home. The shadow continued to walk towards the room and cutting something with its massive paw, it walked into the room. Kagome's jaw hit the ground the wolf demon was White wolf demon with a black belly. Kagome brows became closer as she tried to remember where she had seen this wolf demon before.

"Your father…"

"Oh! He's not my real father! My real dad…"

"Died in the war. I know." Kagome looked even more confused now. "I was there. I'm actually here because of a promise I made to him before he died."

"What promise?"

The wolf demon looked up towards where the sky would be clearly relieving the moment. "The promise of a protector."

"Promise of a protector? But I already have a protector."

"This promise is not the Chain of Destiny that you and Sesshomaru wear."

"Chain of Destiny?"

"Yes. It is called the "Chain of Protection" to some, and to others the "Chain of Destiny." But both mean the same. The Chain has linked future loves together, now until the end of time. It is usually a demon and a human. The human needs the protection the Demon can give, and the demon needs to learn something from the human as well. In your case. Compassion."

"I don't understand… What's the promise of protection then?"

"The "Promise of Protection" is when the friend that is very close to a human that dies or is dying, that demon must promise to protect the human's kin unless instructed otherwise by the dying human, or it's kin. Your father said to protect you, not Kikyo, not your mom. You. To this day I do not know why. You are the strongest one in your family, and yet he wants you to be protected. I have kept this promise all these years. I intend to help you with the battle with Naraku that is fast approaching as well."

Kagome looked at the ground, none of this made sense, she hadn't been protected all her life. She got scrapes and was made fun of. Attacked by a few human children, this promise this wolf was talking about had been broken years ago.

"You're wrong about Sesshomaru!" Kagome found new found power from somewhere deep inside her. "And You broke this promise years ago!"

"Did I?" She was so calm about it that Kagome was reminded of when Sesshomaru went into his shut down box, but it didn't stop her.

"Yes! I was beaten up in that group of five kids! And you didn't do anything!"

"Didn't I? Let me ask you something Kagome. How many punches do you remember being thrown?"

"Uh… 10?"

"50."

"Huh?"

"50 punches were thrown. I blocked as many as I could."

"What about the fight with Sesshomaru?"

"Ha! That was the easiest interference I've ever done."

"But I was thrown though the wall!"

"_**I**_ was the one who threw you though the wall. Sesshomaru didn't expect this and thus was thrown off guard. This in turn made it impossible for him to land the killing blow while you were still frozen in shock."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I made sure I was never seen before now. It's not at all your fault. Kagome. I will always protect you, whether you see me there or not. I'm your shadow, only sometimes I stray a little further."

"What's your name?"

"Luna."

"THE MOON DEMON!"

"Yes. I don't get mad at a lot of things, but the day your father died I did. If I remember correctly that was the very day you were born. When I get the mad…"

"The Red Moon happens. My mom told me I was born on a red moon. She told me the legends. She told me everything. Luna. I look forward to the fight we are going to be in, I look forward to being a comrade of yours."

Luna bowed her head in a yes then looked right with a smile. "The one whose heart you hold is waiting."

With that the room faded into blackness and Kagome awoke in Kyede's house in her injury bed. Kagome rubbed her head and then looked over at Sesshomaru, the very demon that had insisted he not only get the bigger bed in their dorm, but the most comfy one too was sleeping on the hard wooden floor.

Kagome knew he must have been worried about her to allow this to happen. Smiling Kagome gently grabbed the guest pillow and blanket and gently put the pillow under his head, and blanket over his body. Quietly, so as not to wake him, Kagome went to go talk with her grandmother. Kagome was extremely close to her grandmother Kyede.

Sesshomaru awoke with something keeping him warm and something soft under his head. Sesshomaru was confused and thus he was thinking a lot slower than normal. He put his hand on the pillow and then looked at where Kagome was sleeping. She wasn't there and it clicked, and not until then, that she was the one who had tucked him in.

Sesshomaru jumped up like a pogo stick then rushed outside to find Kagome. She was talking to Kyede when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into a hug. Kagome loved the feeling of him hugging her, and tried to get the images of him naked out of her head.

"I'm ok Sesshomaru. Really." Kagome told him gently hugging him back. "But we need to find Sango and Miroku, I need to tell them and everyone something."

Sesshomaru regretfully pulled away from the hug and walked away towards Sango and Miroku's house. After talking to Miroku and Sango and explaining the plan to them, Kagome felt ready for the upcoming battle. But she had greatly miscalculated how long it would take Naraku to prepare.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: WEST Company**_

The next day Kagome awoke and hearing what she feared was a fight ran outside. There in the grass growled Sesshomaru at Naraku. Quickly grabbing her phone she texted Sango quickly and five minutes later Sango and Miroku were they're fighting beside her. Suddenly Naraku took off and Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku took off after him.

Kagome felt a sharp tug on the chain then tons of slack. Feeling the chain fall from her wrist she looked down. The golden chain had become a rusty chain, and as Kagome picked it up she felt it would crumble in her hands.

Her heart felt like it broke as she thought that she would never see Sesshomaru again. She looked at the chain and started to feel the tingling that came right before the tears. She looked off in the direction Sesshomaru and the others had ran off in.

"We're still connected… aren't we?" Kagome thought then putting the chain in her pocket for save keeping she charged after them.

The fighting was going nowhere neither side seemed to be winning until all of a sudden Kagome ran up and started firing her arrows. She kept firing arrow after arrow, but nothing seemed to be happening when all of a sudden.

"Awoooooooooooooooooooo" It was a long drawn out howl and Kagome instantly looked over to her left.

'Luna.' Kagome thought and gave a smile. "LUNA!" Everyone looked at Luna, but Luna's bright gold eyes looked only at Kagome. "Luna please!" Kagome pleaded with the giant wolf demon. "Protect Sesshomaru!"

Saying nothing Luna jumped over Kagome and ran towards Naraku with everyone working together, Naraku fell and Luna walked over to Kagome, everyone stared. Kagome started crying and ran over and hugged Luna.

"Thank you!" Kagome sobbed gently on her, and when she pulled back she looked for Sesshomaru but couldn't find him anywhere.

3 years later.

Sango knocked on the guest room's door, hearing no response she entered seeing Kagome sitting looking out the window of the house as she ha for the past three years. "Kagome." Sango loved her sister like friend but hated seeing her so depressed. "You know he's never coming back."

Kagome turned to face Sango a glare on her face strong enough to make even Sesshomaru cower in fear. "He WILL come back." Kagome looked out the window again. "He's just taking his time."

"Kagome! He's NOT COMING BACK!" Kagome turned to face Sango the unshed tears she had wanted to cry thinking the same thing for three years coming to her eyes. "Face it." Sango clearly cared for Kagome a lot and it hurt her heart to tell her this, but she knew Kagome needed to hear it. "If he truly loved you he would've come back already! You fell in love with someone who wanted nothing to do with you!"

Sango turned and walked out of the room closing the door on her way out. Kagome fell on the bed and cried. Maybe Sango was right. Maybe she had best look for love else where. As soon as she thought this however she felt she was betraying him. She opened the door that Sango had put a lock on at her request.

Opened it and pulled out the rusted chain that had connected them and pulled it to her heart. She couldn't look for love else where. She just couldn't. This chain had carried them though so much, she couldn't give up on him. She wouldn't. So what if all of her friends thought she was crazy they weren't her heart that still, even now, longed to be in Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru sat in his office wanting to bang his head against the desk. Why? Why had his dad given him the company on that day? The day after defeating Naraku and became the owner of WEST company. The largest company of the world, to this day. Groaning he open his secret drawer and pulled out the picture of Kagome he had snagged from her house when no one was looking, and long before he had been pulled away.

'Kagome' Sesshomaru thought putting the picture to his heart and crying a few tears of pain and sadness. 'I want… no… I need to see you again. Oooh. But you probably hate me, probably want to never see me again. You probably have your own family and husband… I have to see you. I HAVE to. I HAVE to know what happened to you. Make sure your happy. I can't move on otherwise.'

Sesshomaru walked out of his office and to his secretary. "There's something I have to take care of. I'll be back in two days."

"WHAT?" All the employees swamped him with questions.

"LOOK." The employees where silent for he had never lost his temper with them before. "You guys can survive two days without me! This is something I HAVE to do. It can't wait. I'll be back."

With that Sesshomaru walked out of the office got in his car and hearing his name nearly fell out of the car. "GAH! Dad what are you doing here? What you gonna tell me I can't go?"

"Sesshomaru, you must choose." Inutashio was speaking in a voice he had once used. The cold, 'you must listen voice'. "You can't do both. It has to be one or the other. Your job as heir to the WEST company, or the girl."

With that Inutashio left the car before Sesshomaru could say anything one way or the other. Sesshomaru sighed and seemed to deflate in the seat of the car. He didn't know what to do, shaking his head he started the car and headed to Sango's house. She would know where he could find Kagome's new life. He drove all day and all night, after all demons didn't need as much sleep as humans. He could be up for three days without a minute of sleep and be ready to go the next day.

Reaching Sango's house at around ten o clock in the morning he pulled into the driveway, parked his car and knocked on the door. Hearing laughing he watched as Sango opened the door and her face turned to one of disgust.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Sango yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Please just tell me where I can find Kagome." Sesshomaru already felt his heart breaking, if Sango was this upset about seeing him, Kagome must hate his guts.

"So you can hurt her again? I don't think so!"

"Please, I really need to see her."

"Well you can't this is my house and she can do what she wants but you aren't welcomed here."

"I'm sorry. But I really need to see her." Sesshomaru gently but firmly pushed Sango aside and without knocking entered the guest room.

"Sango I already told you I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" Kagome yelled at her door though her pillow.

"Kagome… I…"

Kagome's head shot up she looked over at Sesshomaru gasped and promptly… fell off the bed. Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant and promptly attacked in the biggest hug of his life. He only hesitated five seconds before he hugged her back inhaling her intoxicating aroma that he had missed so much. Kagome sobbed on him she had missed him so much.

He had stronger arms and chest than last time she had seen him, but she wanted nothing more than to just stay in his embrace forever. Sesshomaru wasn't sure why she hadn't tried to start her own life, but was sure glad that she wasn't taken. That she didn't have a husband or kids, because he wanted her to be his mate, his wife, his Kagome.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru breathed out still hugging her tightly. I HAD to see you again."

Kagome smiled at that and hugged him tighter to her body. She was never going to let him go. Never going to see him leave her again. She was going to keep him in her sights forever. Sesshomaru was never going to leave her side again, never going to be pulled from her again.

"Sesshomaru!" This brought the couple back to the present as Sango sighed. "Want some tea?"

She sounded annoyed to be showing him kindness but seemed to be thinking about her sister like friend not herself. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome then sighing he stood up. Kagome looked at him confused.

"No. I know you want me out of here. I was just leaving." Sesshomaru stood and helping Kagome to her feet he started to walk away.

"Sesshomaru wait!" Kagome called to him and he looked back at her. "I love you."

Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kagome went around and in a flash everything was packed in a suit case.

"Take me with you. And don't you dare tell me that the WEST company is no place for a women!"

Sango and Miroku gasped as Sesshomaru made his way to her side, grabbed the suit case from her, and grabbed her hand gently but firmly. "I would never say that."

Sango and Miroku smiled then went over to their kids, knowing Kagome was in excellent hands. As Sesshomaru made his way to the door with Kagome holding his hand intent to never let go, Sango told Sesshomaru that she was sorry and he was always welcomed in their house. Sesshomaru nodded yes and they entered the car, stopping at a nearby hotel.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome into their hotel room and upon setting her down on the bed, felt his hair pulled, and found Kagome crashing her lips on his. He pulled back to smile at her. Kagome smiled back at him and he leaned in close to her so his breath ghosted her ear's shell.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru told her and found himself in another kiss, only this time when he pulled back for air, Kagome smiled.

"I gathered." He gave a small laugh. "Now big boy. It's time to catch up."

With that said Kagome pulled him into a kiss, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She eagerly accepted and they explored each other's mouths. When Kagome pulled back panting Sesshomaru made his way down her body. Kagome heard a ripping sound as she felt her shirt fall from her body.

"HEY MISTER! You owe me a new shirt!" Kagome was trying to be mad but was thrilled beyond reason that he was so eager to touch her, that he couldn't take the shirt off the regular way.

Sesshomaru picked up on this immediately and smiled. "I've got the money to buy you five more." He had this conversation with her cleavage.

Rubbing the bud of the right breast between his fingers firmly but gently he sucked on her left one. Kagome was moaning loudly and figuring that he had spent enough time with her left breast he switched to her right one and sucked on it like a greedy puppy. Kagome gasped and felt the rise burning between her legs and gasped out his name. He smiled. He hadn't even reached her sensitive core yet and she was already aroused.

Kissing his way down her stomach and to her core he gently rubbed her folds, teasing her. Kagome responded to his touches by moaning and grabbing some of his hair in her fist. He smiled and licked slow and tortuous. Kagome wanted to scream to the ceiling. She was debating on whether or not to try and crawl away from this torture or to accept it.

He continued to lick her, yet somehow he would know when she was about to come, and stop until she wasn't close anymore and start again. When ever she made some progress to getting away from his mouth he would gently but firmly pull her back.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome was breathing hard as she was about to go over the edge and he stopped, only to start again before she could tell him to. "Please!" Kagome wasn't someone to beg, but was just about to go insane with this torture. "Please let me come."

He smiled, even the strong Kagome would eventually back down to be washed in amazing pleasure. She sure took her time to plea though. He was on the verge of coming himself but refused to until after he had gotten her to beg. He continued to lick and gently rub her right where he knew it would send her over the edge.

As Kagome finally came she screamed to the ceiling his name. He smiled as he crawled up her body and kissed her roughly on the lips. Kagome kissed him back but jumped when she felt his arousal though his pants. Kagome started laughing then flipped Sesshomaru on his back. Kagome was removing Sesshomaru's pants and shirt in a matter of moments.

Sesshomaru was going to pull her into a kiss when he gave a strangled groan as she grabbed his cock. He wouldn't submit, he wouldn't. As Kagome started to gently but firmly create a thrust motion with her hands he moaned his demon willing Kagome to take the reins for a while. Just Sesshomaru was going to tell her to stop, she found his weak spot.

Kagome placed his cock in her mouth and started playing with his jewels. That was it. Sesshomaru had lost this battle and he had simply become putty in her hands. God he loved this women in more ways than one. She not only knew when he needed help in a battle but when he needed to lose a battle with himself.

Kagome sucked on him hard, while swirling her tongue around his member. She played with his jewels testing their weight and bringing him closer to the edge. Sesshomaru felt his release coming fast and just as he was about to tell Kagome she felt him stiffen. And gave a huge amount of pleasure to him right then and there.

Sesshomaru howled her name to the heaven as he released deep within her mouth. Coming down from his high he pulled her into a kiss, both tasting themselves. Sesshomaru looked Kagome in the eyes and she smiled, she didn't know why but she felt she had to answer his question, even if he hadn't spoken it.

"I figured it only fair."

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru pulled her into another kiss this time flipping Kagome back on her back.

He continued to caress her neck and worship her neck until Kagome moaned as the head of his cock slid into her. Smiling he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, and thrust deep within her. Kagome winced but seemed otherwise unaffected by it.

He pulled back and continued to lick and suck on her neck. Finally he pulled out and as he thrust back in he bit the joint of her neck and shoulder. Marking her as his for the rest of their lives. He started a slow rhythm and Kagome matched his thrusts. He allowed her for a while but as he felt his release edging into the danger zone, he quickened the pace.

Kagome was finding it hard to breathe as wave after wave of pleasure soared though her. Sesshomaru wasn't doing much better. As they both felt their release coming Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's arms in a vice grip, and Sesshomaru gripped the sheets.

His cock was engulfed by her strong yet soft sheath and as he came howled her name to the sky, the sound of her yelling his reaching his ears in no time at all. Sesshomaru collapsed next to her as Kagome breathed hard.

"Your amazing." Kagome told Sesshomaru her eyes drooping.

"So are you." Sesshomaru huffed out. "Your not in to much pain I hope."

Kagome nodded no then turned and molded her back to his chest. As Kagome fell into dreamland Sesshomaru moved the hair out of her face. Kissing her cheek, he too succumbed to the powerful spell known as sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Inutashio, Touga. **_

Sesshomaru awoke a few hours later, reenergized and ready to take on the day. Kagome however was still very much asleep. Smiling he covered her body so that they were both presentable and carried her down to the car. Placing her gently in it he went and got her stuff, and their clothes. Only when he grabbed his shirt did he see that there were no buttons on it anymore.

He smiled, and tried hard not to laugh. And she got upset when I destroyed HER shirt. He took everything down to the car and pulled out onto the freeway. He would occasionally look over at Kagome. She was so peaceful while she slept. He wanted her hug her and be in bed with her. But he had to get back to the WEST office, or he'd be in some real trouble.

Turning off of the freeway when he heard Kagome groan, he pulled over and stopped at the side of the road. Kagome awoke confused. Why was she in a car? Last she remembered she was with Sesshomaru in a hotel bed. Kagome looked around and smiled seeing Sesshomaru in the driver's seat.

"Hey Kags." Sesshomaru was pulled into a hug which he promptly returned.

"When did you start driving?" Kagome was worried that Sesshomaru wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Early. I didn't wake you because you needed the sleep. Besides I was wide awake. You hungry?"

"Mmhm."

Sesshomaru smiled and started the car after getting their food, they started on the road again. Kagome was confused. What was so important they had to keep driving? Kagome had to know, had to find out. She wouldn't be able to sit in her seat without knowing.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru who gave a smile.

"That's a silly question. You know where we're going. The WEST company." Sesshomaru held back a laugh.

"Why is so important that we get there soon?"

Sesshomaru's face fell and he looked out the window with a glare. Kagome looked out the passenger side window feeling she had touched on forbidden territory.

"I have to choose." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he seemed to be really debating something. "But I don't have the heart to tell my dad no, either way."

"Choose between what?" Kagome asked with a smile, even if he didn't want to he was opening up to her.

"You, and the WEST company."

"Who told you that?"

"My dad. Had it been four years ago, I would've said the WEST company in a heartbeat. But now. I'm not so sure. Inuyasha is no where near ready to take over the company, he still thinks everything's a game. I can't live without you. I tried and look where I ended up." Sesshomaru gave a very small laugh.

Kagome laughed and because he was driving, kissed his cheek. "We can work together."

"Huh?"

"Your dad's worried if you choose me, you won't have time for the company, but if you choose the company you won't have time for me. So I'll stay "at home" while work and when you bring home the work I'll do half and you do half."

"Nice. But it won't work."

"Huh? Why not?"

"My dad always knows when I'm hiding something. He's super observant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you got that from your mom."

Sesshomaru gave a deep heartfelt laugh. "I wish. My mom wouldn't notice a fly if it was bussing around her head."

"HmMm. How close are we to the WEST company?"

"Uh…Let's see. Right now we are 15 hours away."

"Tell when we're an hour away tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Oh right. Like I'm going to show up looking like this to meet your dad."

"What? No! Don't you see if you show up he'll say I choose the girl, and the company will fall!"

"Then we'll just have to change his mind then won't we?" Sesshomaru sighed and tried to think what Kagome was thinking, he was failing miserably. "I can be very persuasive if the need arises. Plus I've got evidence that you can't be without me."

"EVEDENCE?"

"Oh don't worry it's nothing passionate, or gruesome. Just a simple thing."

Sesshomaru was still a little uneasy. What was this thing that could be used as evidence? Is it going to make him blush in front of his father. He looked calm on the outside, but inside he was falling apart. He felt a hand on his that was on the armrest. He looked quickly over to a smiling Kagome.

"Don't worry. I promise it will be ok, and nothing bat will happen to you. If anything I… Forget it."

Kagome looked back out the window at the trees passing by. She seemed to enjoy the scenery as it passed. When she had good reception she would call Sango to talk to her friend. Sango seemed to be asking if she was happy and after asking it three times she gave in and was happy for her best friend. The day was slow and when night came around, Kagome asked if Sesshomaru wanted her to drive.

"No. Thank you though. See demons can go three days in a row without sleep and be perfectly fine and ready for a fourth day. This demon can at least."

Smiling Kagome fell asleep with the music playing in the background. This women had amazed him, twice today. She hadn't been upset when he told her he couldn't choose between the job and her, and even now she had offered to take the wheel for him. Was there anything this girl couldn't do, to amaze him? He didn't think there was. Kagome awoke a good hour and a half before they arrived at the WEST company, waking up took a while though. She may have looked awake, but it took her a good half hour to fully wake up.

Once she was awake however she climbed in the back seat and started getting all dressed up. She put the curtain around the windows in the back, not because she was afraid of Sesshomaru seeing her, that part thrilled her to no end, but because of everyone that was driving by. Removing the curtain when she was fully dressed she climbed back into the front seat in a dress that hugged her curves, and split clean up to her hip.

The dress made the already attractive Kagome, something like a forbidden treat. Kagome was so hot in fact, that Sesshomaru found it a little uncomfortable to drive, seeing as how little Sesshomaru wanted to come out and play.

"Isn't there another dress you could wear?" Sesshomaru was straining to keep his mind focused on the road and not on Kagome.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome sounded sorry, but firm in her order. "This is the only dress I have that doesn't make me look like a maid."

'The dress of a maid would be better. Much better.' Sesshomaru kept his straight face. "Very well." 'Take it off. Please take it off.'

After arriving in the WEST's parking lot Sesshomaru sighed and after telling Kagome to stay for a while until he found his dad he entered the huge building. He was inside for all of three seconds before he heard the high pitched bloodcurdling scream that came from the parking lot. He was about to open the door when Kagome practically ran over him to hide behind him.

Sesshomaru looked towards the door as a tall man with his silver white ponytail high upon his head walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Dad! What did you do to her?"

"He… He just startled me, with this… weird face." Kagome breathed out.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and his demon practically attacked his dad right then and there. "Dad. What did you do?"

"Certainly protective of her aren't you?" Inutashio retorted quickly, Sesshomaru eyes almost widened, until Kagome pulled him back and stood in front of him.

"For different reasons than you think." Kagome told him quickly.

"Oh. Different reasons than I think huh?" Inutashio laughed and put an arm around Kagome, Sesshomaru couldn't stop the growl that erupted from his throat. "Well you may not be all bad! Come on, let's go have a talk."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who gave a small nod and the three people went towards Inutashio's car, entered and drove off. When they reached the house Izoyi met them, and Sesshomaru autoably groaned.

"Hey Love! Who is this?" Izoyi asked smiling at Kagome.

"It's Kagome." Kagome smiled at Izoyi. "And you are?"

"Izoyi. Tell me how is Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he mouthed Inuyasha's mom at her, and Sesshomaru saw the fight within Kagome. Izoyi's face fell.

"Has he done something wrong? Did he hurt someone? Is he…?"

"He's fine." Kagome cut in. "Nicest man I've met for a long time. Treated me like a queen."

Izoyi visibly relaxed. "Good. I got really worried when you didn't reply."

"You needn't worry." Kagome smiled so fake it scared Sesshomaru by being so believable.

The small group walked into a room and Kagome looked at all the books. After Sesshomaru motioning her sit down he whispered in her ear, "Don't speak unless you're spoken to."

Inutashio closed the door and glared at Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Why did you lie to Izoyi?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome expecting her to become silent. "Because she's a mom."

"Come again?" Inutashio was confused, if Kagome was telling the truth then she was more selfless then he had originally thought.

"No mom wants to hear that her son cheated on a girl, broke a girl's heart and then walked all over it. That's the last thing a mom wants to hear. But the not the worst. I didn't want to make Izoyi feel even worse about how her son acted. She doesn't need to know all that."

Inutashio looked at Kagome in a light he never looked at anyone before. Inutashio shook his head to return his thoughts to the real world.

"Sesshomaru I thought I told you…"

"That he had to choose between me and his job. I told him to come to the job. His life doesn't need to stop just because I entered it."

"Kagome." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to palm slap himself.

"No! I…" Inutashio put a gentle but strong hand on Kagome's shoulder, and she quieted down.

"He won't have time for both. I'm not telling him to choose because I want to be mean to him. I'm just…."

"Trying to look at the future and not at the past." Inutashio turned to face Kagome so fast it scared Sesshomaru with how wide his eyes were. "Sesshomaru can't be away from me. I won't be able to survive, and I know he won't be able to survive. We were…" Kagome pulled something out of her dress and placing it gently in Inutashio's hand his eyes became sad as he looked at it. "We were connected."

Inutashio held the end of the chain and allowed the rest to fall to the table, he said nothing but Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome confused and surprised. "Why did you keep that Kagome?"

"I… I don't know." Kagome seemed to be trying to find the right words. "I guess I thought that it… would bring us closer together."

"Kagome…"

"Alright. I'll give you a week to see if this will work." Inutashio looked away and out the window as Sesshomaru blinked three times.

"I don't blame you, and I know dad didn't either." Kagome told Inutashio who looked at her and Sesshomaru was surprised to see the traces of tears on his face. "I'm… I'm sure dad is happy you could raise Sesshomaru."

Nodding Inutashio led them out of the room and after they were gone grabbed an old picture and wiping the dust off of it; he looked at it for the first time in 20 years. He had his arm around a man with black hair who was smiling, and their general. He continued to look at the man with the black hair.

"Kyo. You have one heck of a daughter. Amazing. Considering you weren't there to raise her." He placed the picture on the windowsill and looked out the window.

Izoyi came in and seeing the picture, massaged her husband's shoulders. The war had taken many, including his best friend in the world. He had hoped if he kept the picture hidden away he would forget, and the pain would no longer exist. Kagome had proved that wasn't the case. He would always remember, but she had taught him something very important. That just because he couldn't forget doesn't mean it had to be something he regretted for all time.

As Sesshomaru and Kagome exited the house Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "What was it that you don't blame him for? I thought you never knew your dad."

"I didn't. But unlike Kikyo, who wanted to block out his memory, I wanted to know everything about him. I asked mom to tell me everything. I found it sad but at the same tie found it to be a great reminder of how much he loved us."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as Kagome continued walking. Even now, she had surprised him by how kind she was. He walked up next to her. He wondered how she would react when she found out she was living with Sesshomaru, his dad, and his half brother.

As Kagome arrived at the house with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking and smiling to each other until Inuyasha saw Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha needed to make sure it was Kagome.

Kagome froze dead in her tracks and looked at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru got ready to defend her. "I… Inuyasha… Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I… uh… I don't know."

Kagome turned and walked out of the house to sit on the steps outside. This was too much to have happen in one day. She loved Sesshomaru with all her heart, but it felt weird talking to Inuyasha seeing as how he wouldn't talk to her or tried to stay her friend for over three years.

"Kagome?" Kagome gasped and looked behind her feeling completely embarrassed, and ashamed to be caught crying over something so trivial by Sesshomaru's dad.

"Inutashio?" Kagome gasped out.

"Touga." Inutashio smiled sitting next to her. "You know… Kyo was the first one to ever call me that."

Kagome looked at the ground knowing that it was hard for him to talk about Kyo but happy that he had opened up to her. "What was my father like?"

"Your dad?" Inutashio looked at Kagome with a look of happiness and pain in his eyes. "Well now let me think." After a short period he looked back at Kagome. "Actually your father was a lot like… you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled and pulled him into a tight hug crying on his chest. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!**_

Kagome awoke the next day and smiled feeling Sesshomaru pull her closer to him she turned to face him the man she loved with all her heart. She still felt a little weird being with Sesshomaru when Inuyasha was in the house too, but Sesshomaru had helped her a lot.

Kagome managed to somehow pull away from Sesshomaru to go take a shower but as she entered the bathroom, he smiled evilly. "And Here. We. Go."

Sesshomaru made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He sat there a total of maybe a minute before he heard the scream and the crash and tumble of a brush hitting the laminate floor.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as she came barreling down the stairs like a quarter horse to the finish line. "Did you put this soap in the bathroom?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru found it so hard not to laugh at how klutzy she was, it was like clockwork. "Most people usually use soap to clean themselves."

Kagome gave an annoyed look and Inutashio looked away so that he too wouldn't laugh at how believable it was. Kagome sighed then turned and left going to take a bath. This was too much. After everyone had their bath, Kagome and Sesshomaru went to the WEST Company. The day was going great until one of Sesshomaru's employees burst into his room claiming that they were in danger.

Sesshomaru looked out the window and saw the avalanche coming towards the WEST building and immediately went to the door telling Kagome to get out of the building fast. Kagome stood in the building and looked at the ground.

"You jerk!" Kagome whispered out. "WHY CAN'T YOU ASK ME FOR HELP ONCE IN A WHILE?"

Kagome ran out towards the avalanche Sesshomaru was counting heads to see if everyone was there. "Wait a minute! Where's Kagome!"

"THERE!" Inutashio told Sesshomaru pointing at her standing in the path of the avalanche.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru started running towards Kagome.

Kagome put her hands out like she was gliding a barrier appeared and everyone including the people who where far from the building were in the barrier. Forming like she was going to pray she shot her hands forward, a sword like throw went straight into the avalanche. Kagome spread her hands apart and the thin barrier that was in the avalanche expanded so that the entire barrier looked like an ice cream cone. As the barrier faded Kagome sighed and put her hands at her side again. Sesshomaru ran up to her happy and thrilled she was ok.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru sighed as he spoke but was quickly backing away from Kagome's wrath.

"You said that I was stronger than Kikyo? Yet I fight less than she does!" Kagome took off running and Sesshomaru felt his heart break into a million pieces.

Figuring he'd give her some time to cool off, and that he'd appolojize later he went back to work. He had to get this stack of papers done ASAP. By the time that it was noon he was starting to worry about Kagome and drove the car home, to his shock and horror the scent of her was old. He called his dad in a panic, strange how one woman could change him so much.

Inutashio meet with him with everyone else. What was worse is that they searched everywhere but the sun was setting and no one had any leads. As night was closing in fast Sesshomaru had an idea and everyone followed him confused until he reached the WEST Company.

"Are you insane?" Inuyasha questioned his brother. "Why would she be here?"

"I don't know!" Sesshomaru almost yelled at Inuyasha then whispered. "But it's the only place we haven't checked."

Sesshomaru entered the building and start searching room after room, leaving no corner unchecked, he searched for Kagome. Sighing he finally reached the highest room in the skyscraper and the only room left. This was the room however that he was dreading opening. What if she wasn't there, or worse what if she was?

He opened the door and what he got shocked him so much he couldn't move. They're sitting in his chair with two piles of paper on the desk, sat Kagome doing his work. He tried to get his feet to move but they wouldn't, so he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Kagome?" She stopped the writing for a second to look up at him then went right back to working without saying a thing.

Sesshomaru somehow felt like he had gone back in time about 500 years ago. The time when Rin entered his room, called his name, and he simply looked at her then went back to working.

"I'm sorry." No response she didn't even look at him. "I just would rather underestimate you than over estimate you." Kagome continued working. "I see. I won't bother you any longer." Sesshomaru exited the room and made his way down to the bottom, Inutashio looked at him empathy in his eyes.

"Well?" Inuyasha grumbled out. Sesshomaru couldn't speak and only nodded no. "I knew it. Let's go."

Just as they had exited the building they heard a window open and Sesshomaru yelled ouch. Sesshomaru rubbed his head while Inuyasha and Inutashio starred at the huge rock that had been thrown onto Sesshomaru's head. They looked up at the window and were surprised to see Kagome.

"GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE THIS INSTANT!" Kagome promptly pulled her head in and slammed the window closed.

Sesshomaru made his way back up the elevator and to his working area. Kagome had her arms folded against her chest and was glaring lasers at him when he entered the room.

"Sesshomaru. Why do you want me to be with you?" Kagome asked no emotion in her voice.

"That's a stupid question. You're my mate." Sesshomaru told her confused.

"WRONG ANSWER!"

"I'm sorry. I don't really understand what you want."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke slow to be sure he understood. "There are times when a women wants to hear something." Her anger rose and she spoke faster and louder. "Even if it's not true. And they'll BITE the other person's head off if they DON'T say it!" Kagome seemed to regain some control and spoke slowly again. "Guess where I stand?"

"Uh…" Sesshomaru was unsure if he was allowed to speak now. "The biting the head off part?"

Kagome turned her back towards him so he wouldn't see her tears, hurt, or pain. "Try again. Sesshomaru, why do you want me to be with you?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and tried to figure out what she wanted to hear. "Because you're a very special women to me, Kagome. I love you. With all my heart, soul, and mind."

Kagome smiled and turned to face him. "Now why couldn't you have said that the first time around?"

Sesshomaru shook his head because it was a very good job on her part, he wouldn't fall for the same trick again, and he had almost lost her. It would never ever get that close again. He refused to lose the love of his life, even a little.

"I don't know Kagome." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a tight but loving embrace, Kagome smiled, it had been meant to make him see the error of his ways, but then it became about why he wanted her with him.

Sesshomaru walked out of the building this time with Kagome right next to him, holding his hand like nothing had happened. The group watched amazed but followed behind Sesshomaru and Kagome.


End file.
